With AIDS
by toscar-eradbecdd
Summary: What if Mimi and Angel got AIDS together. What if they did drugs together? More Chapters to come. Don't worry Angel is still the sam old Angel. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is very short. I am sorry I am very sorry. I have never used smack so I don't know if it is exactly how you do it. If I am wrong please feel free to tell me. Please, please review I really like reviews. Even if it is a flame it is ok. I allow anonymous reviews.**

Angel looked up to see her friend walk in the door, "Hey honey, how was your show." Angel said while filing her nails.

"I guess it was good for having people shoving money in you g-string," Mimi took off her coat and set her purse on the table. "But look what I got." Mimi shook the packet of white powder. "I had to give this bitch my tips, but at least we can forget for one night."

"Honey you didn't have to do that, but you already did it so….. Get it ready." A smile broke out on Angel's face.

"The guy that you are with, what is his name Benny. How is he? Do you know where the needle is?" Angel shouted.

"He is ok and moody, he is so damn stupid sometimes you know. The needle should be beside my bed."

Angel walked over to Mimi's unmade bed and grabbed the needle. "I found it!" Angel sat on the couch and waited. "Do you know what is up with him, or is he just being a bitch and having his PMS."

Mimi laughed, "Yeah I guess it is something like that,"

Angel handed the needle to Mimi. A few minutes later Mimi came in with the needle ready, "Ladies first," Mimi handed the needle to Angel, she began to tie off. And she shot up. Angel leaned back and left a sigh of relief.

She handed Mimi the needle and Mimi did the same. They laid there having no idea what they just did.

**Please review, you can write a flame or a good one please I beg of you! And I am sorry that it is short! SO sorry it is short! **


	2. before the Virus take hold

**Here is the Next chapter I haven't has the flu so what I wrote in the story was info. I got off the internet or what other people have said about the flu. This one isn't as short as the 1st chapter but still not very long. R&R now!!**

The phone rang in Mimi's apartment. "Hello," Mimi growled.

"Hey Mimi do you want to do something tonight, I was thinking of going to that new club on 17th street?" It was Angel fishing for something to do.

"Ang I think I am sick. Sorry call Trish instead!"

"Oh my god honey are you ok. I am coming over there right now."

"No you don't-" Angel hung up before Mimi could finish her sentence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel knocked on the door, "Uh, come on in." came a groan from the other side. Angel opened the door. Mimi's apartment was more a mess than usual.

Angel ran over to the bed where Mimi lied looking horrible. "When you said that you where sick I thought that you meant like a stomach virus or the common cold but you look horrible."

"Thanks I will try to repay the compliment one day. I think that I have the flu." Mimi groaned.

"Ok well I have a thermometer in my bag. I also brought cookie dough." Angel walked across the room to her bag and grabbed the thermometer.

"Cookie Dough?" Mimi asked almost begging.

"Yeah honey you want some." Angel got the cookie dough and the thermometer. Mimi raced across the apartment to the toilet barfed. Angel raced after her and held her hair. After she was done she wiped her mouth. "When did this start?"

"A couple of days ago, damn I have had the flu before but this one is the worse I can't move I feel like I am getting a taste of hell!"

"Baby you will be ok! Nurse Angel is here to take care of you!" Angel put the thermometer in her mouth.

"Your not going to where your nurse suit are you?"

"Would it make you feel better?"

Mimi shrugged, unable to talk for the thermometer was hanging out of her mouth. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"W chiwh fwilk." Angel removed the thermometer out of her mouth and Mimi tried again, "A chick flick!"

Angel smiled and looked at the thermometer, "Mimi look at your temperature." Mimi leaned over to look at it, _103_.

**If you didn't know 103 is a high temperature. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Please as always flames and good reviews alike are loved! **


	3. One last refrain

**The chapter is short, almost a connector chapter. My chapters are always short like Jane Austin's it worked ok for her so I can't be bad. Please review!!!! Please my one favor of you! **

"Do you think that it is possible that you have AIDS?" Angel asked. Mimi wasn't getting any better. She couldn't walk and she was too tired to talk. Her and Angel just sat watching bad movies all day. Sometime Mimi slept but Angel was always there, ever since the first day that they met she was by her side ready to catch her as she fell.

Mimi grunted, unable to speak to tired to think of weather or not Angel was being sarcastic. "I read about this girl who had this flu thing and then she went to the doctor, I guess she had money, but anyway she ended up having AIDS. I read it in the Time the Time doesn't lie."

Mimi realized that Angel wasn't lying. "We are getting tested and I am calling this Benny guy of yours too. Have you screwed anyone else lately?" Mimi shook her head. "Ok honey do you remember his number?"

"Don't….call…..anyone…I'll go first." Mimi said barely getting it out. She broke into a coughing fit. Angel sat down by her side, waiting taking deep breaths hoping that it was just the flu.

Angel flipped threw the phone book. The book probably wasn't useful anymore, to old to help any. She picked up the phone and began to dial the number down. "Yes my name is Angel I have a friend who needs to be tested for HIV." Angel was silent for a few moments, "You located……. Yes I do know where that is." Another few minutes passed then Angel concluded, "Thank you for your help I will see you tomorrow at eleven."

"There is this AIDS clinic in town, on 3rd street. We'll go tomorrow." Angel swallowed again. She sat by Mimi who was to sick to processes the taught, the taught that their live might never be the same.

**Now you must review! Weather you liked disliked or whatever! REVIEW!! **


End file.
